


Perseverance

by Astasabershadow



Series: the fault in our bodies [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Going Through Third Rewrite Because Of One Tiny Accident, F/M, Fuinjutsu, Harry Is A Boy, Harry is Fuu, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Main Characters Acting A Bit OOC, Non-Canonical Character Death, OC's - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tailed Beasts, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasabershadow/pseuds/Astasabershadow
Summary: Harry wakes up in the body of a four year old human sacrifice. He soon realizes that he had it far too easy with Voldermort.............................Having an Organization of freaks coming after the Beast sealed inside you is no joke, having a Beast made of pure energy sealed inside you is mind bogging. It gets pretty serious though, when some ancient moon goddess wants to devour you whole.Honestly, he would've preferred doing paper work than this. Its too troublesome.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank LavenderCloud for helping me get this story back online. I deleted this work whilst trying to upload a new chapter, and I was devastated because I hadn't gotten the chance to back it up anywhere truly secure. I'm going to try to repost all the chapters as frequently as I can, which won't be easy as I'm so busy with school and life I don't really get much of a chance for anything else. I'd like to thank everyone who's been following the story, even though my English sucks balls. Thank you so much, for the kudos and the comments. I love you guys, you're all amazing. LavenderCloud, thank you so much. I'll forever be grateful for your help, you're an angel.

Waking up is gradual, fragmented and weird.

It's unlike any of the other waking ups Harry's done. The air when he breathes it in feels foreign, cleaner than he's used to and his magic is oddly... complacent. More so than it's ever been.

He slips under before he can make any progress with his sluggish thoughts.

"—perhaps, don't you think?"

"You will do no such." A voice seethes with so much venom, Harry almost chokes. But he's on his side, facing the wall, so no one sees him when he wakes up.

"Do you think the villagers will accept this lying down? Take it out of its misery now Shibuki-kun, —"

"It," is gritted out. "Is a child you old bastard."

There's a snort and a sharp intake of breath.  
"You will regret saying that."

The door slides open, forcing the occupants of the room go silent. "I heard your arguments all the way down the hall. Get out, my patient needs to rest."

"Katsuki-san—"

"Get out."

Harry falls asleep again, and the next time he wakes up, there's strength in his limbs. He can even manage to sit up.

Finding it counterproductive to deny his curiosity, Harry decides to feel the world with his soul, make his body a live wire of sorts.

…….

……

….

…

..

.

The pain that follows almost splits his head in half.

He only 'feels' the world with his soul for a second....one tiny second, but it feels like an eternity. The sensory overload is unbearable, and only because there is magic... Or some form of divine energy floating around the very air around him does he not claw his eyes out in agony. 

The energy- he can feel it in everyone in the whole hospital, burning, brighter more in some than others. He can feel it in the people outside his window, walking down the street, some in their houses, most at the markets, others in fields made of that very same energy. It stretches out to the forest surrounding the settlement, where Harry can feel every individual tree, burning with energy, then outlines the even larger tree perched over the village as well as the waterfall surrounding the whole area, and Harry can feel every individual drop of water, imbued with that energy.

He doesn’t scream, he can’t even breathe. His muscles lock up and he just bares through it, with the help of his occlumency shields, which somehow manage to dampen the pain to a certain degree.

He comes back to himself hours later in the same position, muscles aching as fiercely as his back. Gods, he feels like shit. But he has a new awareness to his surroundings, one he's never truly had before.

He can tell that he's being watched carefully by three pairs of eyes. Although he can't see them, he knows where they are. He doesn't bother looking in their direction, but calmly falls back onto the bed and closes his eyes.  
He's very far from home.

Circe. So far.

In fact, he's probably not even on the same Earth. Thinking about it is making him feel light headed and nauseas, so he cuts off that train of thought.

Compartmentalization 101. 

He will get to the bottom of this as soon as he gets out of the damn hospital.

His sleep is fitful and he wakes up hours later feeling as exhausted as when he fell asleep. He only stays up long enough to eat the warm broth left on the counter at the side of his bed, before falling back under.  
This goes on for the next three days before the nurses’ start getting concerned. They poke and prod at him, furiously scribbling away at reports. Some of them can make their hands glow a pale green (had briefly freaked him out, but he's used to it now). Harry thinks it’s probably some mystical healing arts, because he may feel like shit when they touch him with their glowing hands, but he always feels less tired after their sessions.

"Is he alright?" The young man, Shibuki-sama asks.

"He's doing much better. I've never met a patient who responds this well to chakra transfusion. To be completely honest I've never seen a person survive without chakra as long as he did. It doesn't make any sense.  
But we have good news. His coils aren't as irreparably damaged as we believed. I don't really know if his... tenant is just healing its host, or if he has some form of kekkie genkai that boosts cell regeneration."  
The Head nurse, Katsuki-san as she insisted he call her, says.

"Is he going to be able to mold chakra then?"

"Judging by his level of recovery, I expect he'll be strong enough to do more than lie in bed tomorrow, in fact, I was thinking of discharging him in two days."

Harry watches silently as they discuss him. It’s all they've done since he woke up. Circe knows he doesn't understand much of what they're saying, but he's filing information away for later review.

He's out in four days instead of two and breathes a sigh of relief. The hospital was very boring and Harry hated every moment of it. He was left to his thoughts far too long and they weren’t pretty. The man, Shibuki-sama walks beside him.

Every once in a while he stops to greet someone, its apparent he's a very important person in this community.

Something is bothering him though.

Things are going a little too quickly for his tastes. 

What is chakra? What is this place? Where is this world and how far is it from his home?

He'd tried magic yesterday, and he'd been completely surprised by what he could do. Wizards sometimes master some meager forms of wandless magic, nothing truly extraordinary, a simple accio or a levitating charm. Only those truly magically gifted could perform incredible feats, like Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.

Harry, though clearly special as he was once the chosen one (nothing wrong with accepting the hand dealt to him by fate), has magic hat is of simple garden variety, nothing too out of the norm. So it was with immense surprise, that he managed to blind himself when he attempted to cast a wandless lumos.

He didn’t really question how his eyesight returned on its own sometime later, hours after he'd floundered around the room like a fool.  
When he'd accidently made himself a live wire, he'd been injured. Something about damaged chakra coils and pathways apparently. He'd flooded magic through them, thus the agony, so as soon as he was given the green light he'd tried the technique again.

It was something he'd been taught at the Auror department, a way to make sense of your location in case of a splinch.  
Each continent had a different ambience, and Harry's fortunately made himself familiar with all of them. It’s how he knows he doesn't belong in this world. The magic does not have the same feel to anything he's familiar with.  
It’s begging to used.

There is no test needed or trails to passed to understand it like he'd have done if he was in Africa, trying to navigate the ambient magic used by Shaman, the 'Old Strength' left behind by their many ancestors. Or the fluid Japanese magic, which could be infused into technology to make incredible gadgets.

No, it was untouched, except a ripple here and there. A whole fucking world’s worth of energy.

Harry knows he’s way out of his element.

This is mind bogging and....and gods—to make it worse, the proverbial cherry on top, he's stuck in fucking four year old's body.  
That thought makes him giggle a bit hysterically.

How the fuck did that happen?

A glance around shows that the place is in shambles, there is a great amount of damage having been done to a great number of the buildings which are in the process of being rebuilt. This must be what the Seven Tails rampage caused, at least according to what pieces Harry can connect from what he's heard. 'I wonder who or what the seven tails is, and why I'm connected to them.' He thinks.  
But destruction aside, the whole place is a beautiful blend of the past and the future, bits of outdated technology here and there, and a multitude of medieval crafts around each curving corner, tall building made of wood, some stone, others bricks and concrete, others paper, and the humongous tree leaning over the whole place, towering above the village by a couple hundred kilometers is fucking magnificent.

Yes, another thing that doesn't happen on his Earth.

He knows he isn't related to Shibuki-sama. There was an old man when he woke up, eyes cold, poised regally. He'd said that he was the youngest child at the orphanage, so Harry is a little confused that he's not returning there, but instead is being brought to Shibuki-sama's lavish house, (at least it seems like his house). Maybe this is something that involves the Seven Tails, yet again.  
It looks like a tangent between a house and a large office building, because there are uniformed men and women entering and leaving the place whilst Harry and Shibuki-sama walk towards it, each of them holding a scroll of some sorts in their hands. The whole architecture looks like something out of a Japanese feudal movie. It’s all a bit confusing.

"Something on your mind?" Shibuki-sama asks, looking down at him.  
There's a pause where Harry is afraid his voice will give way to his age, or his mannerisms will be considered unusual, but they've been watching him for days now, surely he'd already be dead if they thought something suspicious was up.  
And isn't that something else to think about. He can spot a soldier from a mile away, and this place is filled with them.

‘Interesting fact,’ he thinks, ‘the gravity here is different, lighter’. It explains the ease with which some of the uniformed men and women leap onto building roofs like its child play...oh and look at that, children playing leaping onto building roofs.

"I was just taking note of the differences in infrastructure. The building in front of us seems a lot more traditional than any other building I've seen so far."

"Mmmh, that's all thanks to the Head Woman before my father. She felt the village was progressing too fast, taking on more modern values, when this it was built and upheld solely on our traditions. She wanted to keep that the roots alive, so it was decided that the Head Monument would be rebuilt in a traditional style."

They walk on a bit in silence before Shibuki-sama speaks again. "You haven't asked me anything.....about, well, anything that's happened."

"I wasn't aware that was on the table."

Shibuki-sama sighs, coming to a stop. "Fū, you're ......a jinchuriki."

“What’s a jinchuriki?” Harry asks.

“…a human sacrifice.”

"What was I sacrificed to?" And isn't that morbid. Twice now.

"You were sacrificed for the village." He says this, going down on his knees in front of Harry. "There are Nine Tailed Beasts, chakra constructs of great terror. One of them, the Seven Tails attacked our village just two weeks ago and there wasn't anyone in the village strong enough to stop it, myself included."

"What did you do?" Harry asks, slowly.

"We sealed it away in a live host. The only one we could find was—"

"Me." He interrupts. 

"Yes." Shibuki says, remorseful. "I'm very sorry it had to be you, but there was no one else and the village —"

"I understand."

Shibuki-sama sighs again, standing up. "Do you know what it means being a jinchuriki?"

"No."

"I’m not sure you’re old enough to understand, but you being here keeps everyone in this village safe." 

"I understand." 

Oh, he understands. He understands alright. He needs to get out of this place. Harry is done playing the unwilling hero.

"You are our protector. Those who know it will appreciate you just as I do. Those who don't will spit on your name, but that's alright. Not everyone is supposed to like you."

No shit, Harry thinks. Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy  
I'd like to thank the new readers for their comments and kudos. They're greatly appreciated.

Because of his jinchuriki status, he's named a ward of the village, and thus ends living very close to that man, Shibuki's, private quarters. At first Harry never leaves his room, he's faced with a dilemma after all. 

He doesn't know who Fū was or how he ended up in the poor kids body. He doesn't know what Fū liked or didn't, doesn't know any of his friends....nothing. 

A few days of going stir crazy have him throwing caution to the wind, fuck it.  
According to Shibuki, (who's name isn't really Shibuki-sama, because -sama is just a formality that symbolizes the highest regard or respect), after a bit of subtle prodding, Fū wasn't really much under the village council's radar before he became a jinchuriki, so Harry figures he could act which ever way he liked, but not too suspiciously because they could do a follow up on his behavior by asking the matrons at Fū's former residence.The sad part is that Harry had no idea how to act like a kid.

Oh he'd watched his own, but it was completely different. Watching and doing it was easier said than done, he felt like an idiot. He just didn't know how to act like a kid.   
Voldermort, Dumbledore and the fucking Dursleys had made sure of that.   
He forgets all about that problem as well, because he finally remembers his kids, who he'd forgotten because (lets face it) he is a shitty father and that kinda hits him hard....but also, makes him want to find away home as quickly as he can. 

He just doesn't know where he could possibly start. Except — "Is there a library somewhere around here?" He asks Shibuki five mornings later, when simply wondering the village does him no good.  
"Why do you ask?" The man questions, halting his chewing.  
"I wanted to read a bit."  
"There are books in your bedroom." Shibuki says, confused.  
"I don't want to read fairy tales. I want books, real books with solid information."  
"Those books might be a bit too difficult for a four year old mind to grasp."  
Harry raises a brow at him. "We both know I'm no regular four year old."  
True," he says slowly, rubbing his chin. "What do want books for? You know you can ask me anything, right? I'm not just the Headman, but also one of the best scholars in the village."  
"I'll ask for help when I need it. Right now I just want to know where the library is."   
Thank Circe he's easily agreeable.

He randomly picks books as he strolls through the large room, not even checking what they're about. Harry never claimed to be good at doing research, he left that to Hermione. He quickly realizes that maybe he went about it the wrong way, when the books he's reading have numerous pages where chakra is mentioned. Harry doesn't even know what chakra is.   
"What in the seven hells is chakra!?" He exclaims in frustration, pulling st his green hair. (Seriously though, the hair colours he's seen in the past two weeks are ridiculous. What is up with this world?)  
"Its a mixture of physical and spiritual energy." A young boy, five or more years older than Harry....or is Fū, says as he sits on the opposite side of Harry's table with a book in hand.  
"Eh.....?"  
"Physical energy flows through our body. We gain it from eating foods rich in carbohydrates, fats,and protein and training our bodies. Spiritual energy is concentrated in our minds, we get it through meditating and sleeping.  
Our chakra coils, located at our centre of mass, or our abdomen, is where spiritual and physical energy are combined to form chakra."  
Harry blinks at the boy. "Ok. Why is it mentioned all the time?"  
"This is a Shinobi library and we primarily rely on chakra based techniques. How do you not know that?" The boy asks when Harry's look of confusion does not fade.  
"What the hell are Shinobi?" Harry asks.   
"How old are you?" the boy asks, looking perplexed. "Old enough."  
There is something calculating about the look he gives Harry. It has his hair standing on end, because he feels like prey on the other side of a predators gave.  
Then the moment disappears like it never happened.  
The fuck?  
The boy sniffs. "I graduated from the academy last year and my family was very proud." A pause."You must be from an important Shinobi clan."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You must be from a very high ranking clan if they let you in here. Not just anyone is allowed entry after all. My name is Tsugaro and I'm the youngest son of Kazami clan's Head."  
"Fū, nice to meet ya."  
"And your clan?"  
"Never met them before. I'm guessing it doesn't happen everyday that someone your age graduates from the academy."  
Tsugaro gives him a this look for abruptly changing the subject, but his expression has Harry believing he'd rather talk about graduating early than clan politics. "It doesn't happen much in Taki, I'm the first to graduate early in last fifty years."  
"Really? Does this village have a shortage of smart people or something?" Harry questions, momentarily forgetting about the book he was reading.  
"No, it has an...adequate influx of smart people, especially civilians. It just doesn't have any that are extraordinary." The boy explains. "Our village has a strict regime for academy students. Its so hard that only a few people without prior training make it into the Shinobi ranks. Most of our Shinobi are made up of Shinobi clan members, as they get training before entering the academy."  
"That doesn't seem fair." Harry says, folding his arms and sitting forward.  
"That point has been raised before, and our previous Headman took measures to increasing the passing rate of our academy. He opened up a dojo where civilian children with interests in becoming Shinobi would be given basic taijutsu training, diets and training exercise regimes to keep in shape."  
"What's a taijutsu?"  
"Hand to hand combat," the boy says after a pause. "They would be assisted in finding their chakra and developing their networks, given rudimentary ninjutsu and genjutsi training, as well as taught basics such as hunting and preparing meat, identifying plants safe to eat and those good for making poisonous, traps as well as many other survival methods that Shinobi clans teach their children."  
"What are ninjutsu and genjutsu?"  
"I'm guessing your interest in the Shinobi arts is recent."  
"Never would've guessed it myself." Harry snarks.  
With a sniff, Tsugaro goes to explain ninjutsu and genjutsu as best as he can with Harry hanging onto every single word he says.  
"Fascinating, isn't it?" Tsugaro asks.  
"No shit." He breaths out, because chakra is amazing, if not more so than magic.   
"Where did you learn to speak so crudely?" The boy asks, lips curled in disgust.   
Harry expertly ignores it. Pureblood prick.  
"Say, you wouldn't mind teaching me all of this on your free time, would you?"  
There's a long stretch of silence where that creepy look returns.   
He's getting Mini-Mort vibes from the kid. How is this his life? The first 'friend' (the word is used very loosely in this scenario) he makes is giving him super charged psychopathic vibes.  
"Unfortunately, most of my time will be spent doing missions with my teammates, and I'm not allowed to teach anyone clan techniques" he says this slowly, considering ",which happen to take up most of my repertoire. But I suppose I can help you with a few things. The rest you'll just have to learn elsewhere." The nine year old says with a sniff. "I'll meet you outside tomorrow morning, five o'clock sharp. If you're even a minute late you can forget about me helping you. I have better things to do with my time." Overall, its a well spent morning. 

True to his word, Tsugaro is waiting for him outside the Headman's monument looking as if it isn't five o'clock in the morning the next day. Harry can barely keep his eyes open, having spent the previous day devouring any piece of information he could get hands on about chakra.  
"Since this is probably the first time you'll be doing any sort of physical exercise, I'm going to ease you into it. Today, we'll take a walk around the village to gouge your stamina, then tomorrow and for the rest of the week we'll be pushing you past those limits.  
Next week we'll take a jog, with the same purpose of gouging your strength and pushing your limits, then we'll move up from there. Got it?"  
"Yeaw...." He says with a yawn.  
"Good, now to be productive," he says, starting the walk. "I'll be teaching you a bit about the village, because I know you're clueless, its written all over your face." He mutters out the last part.  
"Heyw," he says with another yawn, trying to act offended even though he's really grateful the kid is helping him.  
"Takigakure is a Shinobi village, first and foremost and it is located in the Land of Waterfalls. Despite not being one of the great Shinobi villages,—"  
"Which are?" Harry interrupts.  
"Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure."  
"I read about them in passing, but I'm a little confused," Harry asks, rubbing his chin. "do all those names have a particular meaning?"  
Tsugaro takes a deep breath unable to keep the exasperation of his face. Harry doesn't bother feeling embarrassed, he needs to know these things before someone else figures out how very little he knows. "They are the Hidden Leaf, the Hidden Cloud, the Hidden Sand, the Hidden Stone and the Hidden Mist respectively. They are located in one of each of the five great countries. Konoha in the Fire country, Kumo in the Lightning country, Suna in the Wind country, Iwa in the Earth country and Kiri in the Water country. There are other countries of course, but those five are the best, the greatest.Takigakure is found in between Earth country, Hi no Tetsu, The land of Iron and the Fire country, and is primarily made of Shinobi with Water and Earth Release. Some are capable of using Wind instead of Earth Release, and the rest have all sorts of Kekkei Genkai."  
"I've been meaning to ask what that is."  
"Bloodline limits. One of our clans, the Akurai, have the ability to bend light and use it for various things, which is a Kekkei Genkai. An ability that develops over time, with nothing mystical about it. Its all genetics and the ability to adapt to a situation. A good example is the Kazekage clan from Suna, who have the Wind release and magnetic release. Over time, they've adapted to using the desert around them as a weapon. Some can bend gold, the current Sandiame Kazekage being a good example, others iron, platinum and many other minerals found in the desert sand."  
Harry nods. To think, people can do things like this here? Chakra seems like an upgraded version of magic.

"—ur village is in possession of numerous scrolls depicting Forbidden techniques . These are all kept locked in a special vault, access to which is granted to only the highest-ranking people in the village. Despite us not being very big and powerful, the village's population is still fairly high. This comes from the fact that many people prefer this village due to the tranquility here, although that has slightly changed in recent times due to the industrialization and modernization process that is taking place. It aims to help Takigakure in catching up with the other shinobi Hidden Villages, especially those ofthe Five Great Nations.Our village is surrounded by four other nations—"  
Circe, how is it possible for a nine year old to speak in such a soporific yet surly tone?   
"And I'm guessing the state of the village is a normal occurrence?" Harry asks, looking around as they pass by broken down buildings in the process of rebuilt.  
"It has never been successfully invaded. Our guard rotation is made of our best Water Release users and sensory type Shinobi, and with it surrounded by that large body of water," Tsugaro says, "no one gets in unless we say so."  
"What is a Sandiame Kazekage?"  
"A Kazekage, meaning Wind Shadow, is the title given to the leader of Sunagakure. Sandaime means third in succession since the establishment of the village. Each Hidden village has a Kage. Konoha has the Hokage, Kumo has the Raikage, Iwa has the Tsuchikage and Kiri has the Mizukage."  
"You know a lot."  
"So I've been told." He sniffs.  
"You sniff a lot. Is there something wrong with your nose? You should probably get your sinuses checked."  
Tsugaro glares down at him before sniffing in derision. "Its a bad habit, I know."  
"You never did tell me why you agreed to help me." Harry says, coming to a halt, his breath coming out in huffs.  
The stare again. Harry is starting to get used to it, which is a good thing. Right?  
"You're smart and spending time with you isn't half as bad as I thought it be. Plus, you're useful, you look useful and, you're more than likely to get good qualities if you hang around me, which is good. This village needs more Shinobi like myself." 

Harry highly doubts it, but eh—this is his life, how it normally works. He's just gotta find a way to work with it.


End file.
